Filming Break
by Skysky
Summary: A conversational peek into the set of GW when a break in the filming is called (pure, parody-style humour).


  
  
**Notes:** This is an odd conversation, written script-style; featuring the Gundam Boys. A random thing that I wrote up on a really random day. Basic ooc-ness might occur, along with some very strong exagerations of the characters. Enjoy!   
  
This was written purely for humour! There, my warning. ^^;   
  
**The Break**   
  
------------   
  
Setting:   
  
Taking a break from filming Gundam Wing (a break which was called after Heero "accidently" self-detonated Wing Zero. Again), the five Gundam pilots are seated around Trowa's campfire (they would be on set, but Heero's "accident" destroyed the set they had been using). There are five bowls of soup laid out by Catherine, and no one has yet touched one.   
  
Wufei: *to Heero* You are too weak to self-detonate your Gundam. Only the strong may self-detonate. The weak have not the honor to self-detonate.   
  
Heero: I already self-detonated today.   
  
Wufei: But you are too weak to be able to do it with HONOR!   
  
Heero: Yes, but I still did it.   
  
Wufei: Without honor! Weak!   
  
Heero: I will destroy you...   
  
Duo: *grumbling* Promises, promises.   
  
Quatre: Why?   
  
Heero: Because he won't shut up. Even DUO isn't this bad!   
  
Wufei: Only the strong may be. Be silent! Everyone!   
  
Trowa: We are weak, he is right.   
  
Quatre: But if we unite, we will be strong!   
  
Wufei: SSHHHHH! Silence for the weak!   
  
Duo: Can we unite to gag Wuffie?   
  
Wufei: I am not Wuffie. I am too strong to have such a weak, girly name.   
  
Duo: But you are weak?   
  
Wufei: I'm am too weak to fight!   
  
Duo: Then I should call you Wuffie.   
  
Wufei: Too weak to fight! To strong for name! I am... Weak-strong! Without honor!   
  
Duo: So, you are weak?   
  
Wufei: Yes.   
  
Duo: And strong?   
  
Wufei: Yes.   
  
Duo: Yet you can't fight?   
  
Wufei: I do not have enough honor to pilot Nataku!   
  
Duo: I could pilot your Gundam.   
  
Wufei: No! Nataku has too much honor for your to pilot! Stupid onna!   
  
Duo: Hey! I'm not a girl!   
  
Wufei: Sorry, it was the braid.   
  
Duo: Whatever. Wuffie.   
  
Heero: I will destroy them both...   
  
Trowa: Stay calm in the face of babble.   
  
Wufei: *red-faced* KISAMA!   
  
Quatre: Okay, slow down everyone! Here, Wufei, have a cup of tea.   
  
Wufei: Tea is for the weak! Weak is for the tea! Tea weak! Weak tea!   
  
Quatre: *puzzled look*   
  
Trowa: So, you mean to say that Quatre drinks weak tea?   
  
Wufei: No, baka! Weak for tea! Tea for weak! Weak tea!   
  
Duo: *shrugs* Sounds like you think Quatre drinks weak tea.   
  
Heero: For once, I agree with Duo.   
  
Wufei: Weak! Tea! WEAK! *sits down, grumbling* BAKA!   
  
Quatre: So, you don't want tea?   
  
Trowa: Here we go again...   
  
Wufei: Weakling tea! *grabs and shakes Quatre* Weak! Tea!   
  
Heero: Put him down.   
  
Duo: You're kicking the puppy, Wufei.   
  
Wufei: What puppy?! I am shaking Blondie, not kicking him! There is no puppy here!   
  
Quatre: I'm getting motion sick...   
  
Trowa: But Quatre represents the puppy. Duo is only warning you.   
  
Wufei: So, you are saying he is a dog? *drops Quatre* They insulted you! Be strong and destroy them!   
  
Quatre: *stumbling around* I can't see straight... Look at the pretty ground. It's moving! *falls down*   
  
Wufei: Humph! Weak!   
  
Heero: *presses a button* Mission accepted.   
  
Sound effect: BOOM!   
  
Wufei: *coughs up smoke* Weak and painful... *falls down*   
  
Duo: He warned you.   
  
Trowa: I'm just suprised he didn't notice Heero plant the explosives.   
  
Heero: *manical laughter*   
  
Duo: Oh, great, he accomplished something. EVERYtime he does something he laughs.   
  
Trowa: Every time?   
  
Duo: Yes. It scares me.   
  
Trowa: How would you know that he does it every time?   
  
Duo: Hey, we're talking about Heero here!   
  
Trowa: *shrugs* Anyone up for soup?   
  
Heero: *presses another button*   
  
Sound Effect: BOOM *the five bowls of soup explode*   
  
Heero: Mission accomplished. *laughs manically as he gets up an leaves*   
  
Duo: *staring at the craters* Well, at least we don't have to eat the soup.   
  
Directer Sky: Breaks up! Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre get back here and join Heero!   
  
Duo: How'd she get to be director?   
  
Sky: Oh, Heero did me a favor, namely destroying the original director... Now, get moving!   
  
- owari -   
  



End file.
